


Hold Me Tight

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Drabbles [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 12:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18152018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Bucky gets back after a rough mission and just wants to be held by his girl.





	Hold Me Tight

Bucky grunted as he lifted his bag off the floor of the Quinjet and slowly made his way outside.  It was nighttime in New York and most of the lights in the compound were off.  

Bucky and Steve had just gotten back from a particularly rough mission.  Bucky still hadn’t healed completely and all he wanted to do was climb into bed with his girl and sleep for a week.  Steve grumbled a goodnight to Bucky and headed toward his room.

Sneaking in Bucky discovered you were asleep on the bed, you had stolen one of his hoodies and were curled up on his side of the bed.  As much as he wanted to join you that very second he wanted to shower and change first.

Once he was done he carefully climbed into bed and wrapped his arms around you.  He instantly felt better having you in his arms again.  You stirred and rolled over to look at him, “Hey, Buck.”

“Hey doll,” he nuzzled his nose against your neck and breathed in the smell of your body wash and shampoo.  “Sorry for waking you, I know it’s late.”

You hummed and ran your fingers through his hair, he melted into your touch, “No, no don’t apologize.  Never apologize for waking me up.  I tried to wait up when Tony told me you and Steve were on your way back, but I just couldn’t keep my eyes open.”  As you woke up more you noticed that Bucky had a black eye.  “Are you okay?”

He nodded his head, “Just some bruises that haven’t healed yet.  I’ll be better tomorrow.  The mission was rough, I don’t want to talk about it right now.”

“That’s fine, Buck.  I’m here whenever you’re ready,” you murmured soothingly.  You continued to run your fingers through his hair.  “Well, I finished that book I was reading.”  

Bucky knew you were trying to distract him, and he appreciated it.  “The one about the crazy, rich people?”

You nodded, “That’s the one.  It was made into a movie.  Do you want to see it tomorrow?  We could curl up on the couch in the common room and have a date day.”

“I’d love that,” his voice was growing sleepier by the minute, and you knew it wouldn’t be long before he was asleep.  The soothing sounds of your voice and the way your fingers were scratching his scalp, God he was glad to be back with you.

“Tony almost burnt down the compound on Tuesday,” you continued.  “He was trying to make a new suit and it short-circuited.”  You told him the rest of the story even after you felt his breathing change, you wanted to make sure he was asleep before you stopped talking.

You kissed his forehead and murmured goodnight before snuggling closer and falling back to sleep yourself.


End file.
